powercraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Redstone Machines
speedy belt Machines 'Block Dispenser' When powered (using redstone), the block dispenser will act like somewhat like a normal dispenser. It will randomly choose one of the items inside it, but instead of throwing it, the block dispenser will place or use it instead. The block dispenser will place blocks or items such as seeds, or use tools on up to 40 blocks directly in front of it. (The blocks must all be at the same Y level as the dispenser.) It can be very useful in making an automatic farm, especially with the block harvester. Note: For crafting, Iron Pickaxe has changed to Iron Ingot and position remains. 'Block Harvester' When powered, the block harvester does the opposite of what the block dispenser does. Instead of placing blocks, the block harvester will collect any blocks that are in front of it, up to 19 blocks away, and dispense them directly behind it. It can collect almost any block, excluding bedrock, obsidian, stone brick, liquids, redstone, wheat that hasn't fully grown, saplings, and melon/pumpkin stems. If you make a Tree farm using this it will cut down the entire tree trunk but not the leaves. This is not that much of a problem anymore because leaves no longer effect trees growing. The maximum range can be extended indefinably by using a Lapis Lazuli Block every 19 blocks. Placing the block harvester on a stone brick will limit the block harvester to only harvest a single block in front of it. One use for the Block Harvester would be place it 19 blocks away from a Block Dispenser, and place a hoe and seeds in the Block Dispenser. Power both with a redstone clock or a redstone pulsar (so they dispense and collect automatically,) and then teleport the harvested wheat to your home. Note: For crafting, Ejector Belt changed to Redstone and position remains. 'Automatic Workbench' The Automatic Workbench allows for the automated process of crafting items on a 3x3 grid, much like a normal workbench. Players can input the desired item by right clicking the block and using already acquired materials needed for said item. Conveyor belts can be placed leading into one of the three blank sides. Only materials that can be used in the player's desired item will be picked up by the workbench. Once enough materials are collected by the workbench and redstone power is applied, the desired item is ejected out the back of the Workbench (the side of the block with four red dots and a black square.) Conveyor belts can lead away from this side and carry ejected items to a desired location. Practical applications of the automatic workbench can be seen in most automated farms, from the creation to Bone Meal to supply Block Dispensers, to the end result of automatically turning Wheat into Bread. Lasers and Prisms 'Mob Detection' Lasers have three functions, alone it acts as a detection beam emmiting a purple beam and as long as the beam is touching a mob, player, or item the laser will act as a redstone power source. This can be used to detect mobs passing through a corridor, to count items, automatic doors etc. 'Transmitter/ Reciever' Transmitter AKA Transciever sends a green signal beam which can be redirected or split by mirrors and prisms. When a transmitter reaches a reciever, it turns the reviever device on and outputs a redstone current. 'Deadly Laser' The second application of lasers is to turn them into deadly lasers by placing them on active Burner. The laser will kill any mob/player it touches but the XP drop is reduced by 75%. This can be used to make automatic mob killing machines by forcing the mobs down a hole where they are killed by lasers, then collecting the items with belts/Transportation Device. 'Mirrors' Lasers can be reflected by mirrors, and can be right clicked once placed to rotate (hold shift to rotate in the opposite direction). The laser's can travel through power crystal's wich changes the the beam's colour, which can be used to organise signal beams (useful for very long distances when you may forget which beam is which). 'Optical Prism' (Laser Splitter) Prisms split laser beams in multiple directions including upwards and downwards. Mirrors placed on top of prisms reflect the beam at a vertical 45 degree angle. Glass panels can be attached to the prism to achieve the required output angles. Lasers can't go throught the same prism twice to prevent infinite loop and beam multiplication. With an extensive layout and some redstone wiring you can have an awesome laser light show that can even draw paterns when hooked up to a redstone computer. Experience Storage The Experience Storage block does exactly what it sounds like: It collects nearby experience points and stores them. The diamond block inside it will grow taller as the blocks collects more and more experience. *Holding the sneak button and right clicking on the storage block will deposit some of your current experience to it. *'Simple right clicking' on it will make the storage block withdraw (give you) 5 experience levels per click (if it has enough XP inside). Because levels are not equally large, getting from zero to five is, of course, much easier than from eg. 100 to 105. This block can be very useful in mob traps, especially with a deadly laser, since the laser is the only way to collect XP from animals, apart from having to kill them by hand. All recipies are up to date as of the release of Powercraft1.2.7- DemonicJoker